


Sex & Symbiosis

by Dark_Crystal_Demon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Kinda..., M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teratophilia, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crystal_Demon/pseuds/Dark_Crystal_Demon
Summary: Inspired by the Venom movie.This may become an anthology, but it just depends on the muses.





	Sex & Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to those who donated to send me to the movies. Thank you Someone(s) and Obo-Miyu03!

It's Halloween. You think about dressing slutty and going out. But staying in with a giant bowl of candy that you will eat most of (there's only two kids in the building that could possibly come knocking) sounds better. Except... you forgot to buy drinks. Water is a lame option when you're having a "me night". You head down to the convenience store in your pjs ('cause - fuck it - it's Halloween. Everyone is dressed out of the normal, and the store is literally around the corner). And then you see none other than Eddie Brock, a YouTube celebrity and investigative journalist from LA, perusing the modest beer selection.

You regret the pjs. You hadn't even bothered to brush your hair. You're a mess... and he looks right at you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You blush and duck into the next aisle of snacks.

_She's cute_ , Eddie thinks to himself. Your submissive gesture complete with an almost inaudible squeak is arousing. Surprised by his own excitement, Eddie chuckles inwardly.  _Your predatory nature is rubbing off on me._

**_It's about time. Does this mean we can eat more people?_ **

_No!_ Eddie grabs some chocolate as Venom mumbles about there not being enough bad guys to munch on, but he stops mid sentence as you pass by in the other aisle.

**_She's a match_** , Venom hisses in his mind. He lurches Eddie's body forward, placing him on the other side of the shelving unit you're pretending not to be hiding behind.  ** _And unprotected._**

_A match? For symbiosis? After all this time we've been together, you're still looking for other real estate?_

**_It is tempting,_**  Eddie is surprised to hear his companion talk this way about anyone besides Anne... who wasn't going to be talking to them anytime soon.  ** _Maybe_** **she** ** _won't call me a parasite._**

"It's a term of endearment," Eddie snaps back and only realizes he said it aloud when he sees the raised eyebrows of the clerk at the counter.

**I** ** _do not think it is endearing_**. Eddie rolls his eyes, and casually looks over the shelves. Pretending to read the back of a jerky bag, he examines you - his competing match - more closely. With Venom's honed senses, he can examine every move you make... or mistake. You're rather clumsy when you've nervous.

You try to quickly grab a drink but end up knocking over a few boxes of crackers on the display beside it. You bend down to pick it all up and turn your body so he can't see your face. Not that he minded the view, but you are really trying not to look at him. He'd wonder why, but he's more interested in your pjs... and the way they hug your ass as you bend over.  ** _You like her, too._**

_What? No. I mean... I have no idea who she is_ , Eddie shakes his head just as you look over and realize he's watching you. You almost drop the box of crackers... again.  _You really like her that much?_

**_She would be easy to take._**  Eddie can feel a hunger rising from his friend. It heats up his body, blood pumping, primal instincts rising.  ** _She smells ready._**

_Ready for what?_ Smell has nothing to do with symbiosis, but Eddie senses his partner's need... to implant a seed deep within her...  _What?!_   _No_!

Eddie uses all the control he has and brings them to the bathroom. The door slams behind him as he forgets his own strength.  _They're_  strength. He glares at the mirror where he can now see his other half: Venom's mouth is open, drooling with excitement.

**_Eddie, why are we in here?_ **

"We don't just grab women and impregnate them."

**_Why not? We are a match. She is made for us._ **

"That doesn't mean anything."

**_And it's been a long time for you... with your kind._ **

"I don't need to have sex."

**_Why try to lie to us? We are already erect._ **

Eddie looks down at his pants, bulging with more than just his cock. "What the-?!"

**_We have needs. The girl has needs._ **

"You don't know what she needs."

**_She needs_** **us** ** _. We are a match_**. Venom emphasizes his last statement by undulating part of his mass around Eddie's cock. It distracts his host enough to let him take control of Eddie's arm and extend it out to the door handle. He forces open the door and pulls Eddie forward. He nearly crashes in you. Why were you just standing there?

**_See? She knows who see belongs to. She is waiting for us_**. Venom hisses in delight and releases Eddie's cock so his host can focus on you... you... your standing here, looking down at a bottle you've already ripped half the label off of by fiddling with it.  _Oh_... Eddie's mind clears enough for him to realize the situation.  _She's a fan._

**_That makes her ours_ ** _._

_No, it does not._

Still, it's a surprising situation. He hasn't posted a video since he joined with Venom almost a year ago at this point. He thought most people would have forgotten his face by now.

"Umm, you probably hear this a lot," you start, blushing, still destroying your drink label.

**_She wants you, Eddie._ **

_Shut up._

"But I loved your show and I keep up with your stories now..."

**_Her heart is beating faster. She's excited-_ **

_Shut up!_

"And just thank you for your work. You saved my cousin's life with your story on the corruption in city hall and..."

**_We want her, now!_ **

Eddie's so focused on subduing his partner that he barely registers your thanks or the awkward gesture to shake his hand.

He accepts without thinking.

**_Yessssssssss_**.

_Oh no_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You felt like an idiot waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. But it seemed wrong not to take the opportunity to thank him when he's right in front of you. The fates were cruel to present you this moment when you're at your most unkempt while he... he looks better than ever. You're glad to see he's doing well. You'd donated money to the "Bring Eddie Back" movement when he was fired for going after yet another corrupt corporation. You want to mention your username to see if he recognizes it, but... he looks distracted, almost in pain... he had run to the bathroom, you idiot. He doesn't need your praise right now. You decide to just wrap it up with a quick handshake...

And nearly fall over as his hand sends an electric shock over your skin. In fact, it feels like something is crawling over your skin! You look down and think you see black ink along your arm, but then it's gone. Was it just shadows from Halloween decorations around the lights? Had to be.

You didn't think a handshake could emulate fireworks. His touch was like a shot of caffeine burst through your veins. Your head swims. It's exhilarating. It's exciting! Then Eddie's hand tightens around yours, and you feel like pulling him against you. The urge to wrap yourself around him is nearly overwhelming. You try to step back, but he covers his other hand around yours. You like it, but there's a desperation in his voice that you find alarming, "You can't go."

"Excuse me?" This time you yank your arm away - it's easier than you think - but then you hit the shelf behind you... and it crushes under your fist. The contents fall to the ground in an scene that would have been comedic if it wasn't your fault.

**_I like this body._ **

What was that? Did you just hear a voice? It was like a whisper tickling your ear, but... you feel... you feel like something is crawling all over you!

What the fuck is going on?

"Hey! What the hell did you do?" The clerk is yelling from the counter and rushing to assess the damage.

Eddie steps in front of you. "Sorry, my bad, man. I just tripped-"

"And dented my shelf?!"

"-yeah, sorry 'bout that..."

You should focus on the conversation but you're still lightheaded. You start tracing the grooves in the muscles of Eddie's arms as he tries to fix the display...

**_Ooo, we like him a lot. Perfect. We need you._ **

What is going on?!

You feel a warmth pooling between your legs. A small slurping noise is barely audible underneath your clothes, but your embarrassment amplifies the sound a thousand fold.

**_Mmm, human females are built in snack machines._** More slurping.  ** _Refreshing..._**

You squeeze your legs together and try to slap the offender, but to no avail. You just look ridiculous hitting your own crotch. You cannot stay here.

"No wait!" You hear Eddie call after you as you run out of the store and nearly crash into a group of trick or treaters. You look back through the large window of the shop to see Eddie chasing after you. But more frightening was your own reflection, which is not your reflection at all. White sinister eyes, sharp teeth, long tongue wagging in laughter.

**_Hello, human._**  He says as you hold your face in shock. Your hands are still yours. Your face is normal but your reflection... can no one see it? Everyone is just angry at you standing in the middle of the sidewalk like a lunatic.  ** _We are Venom, and you, our tasty treat, belong to us._**

What the hell?!

"I can explain," Eddie calls from the doorway.

"What is that?!"

**_Us_**. The voice slithers through your mind and ripples beneath your skin. You scream and hold yourself trying to figure out where this thing is. People are looking at you, but you could give a damn. Eddie puts a hand on your shoulder, but you lurch away from him. Whatever this is; it is his fault. "Get away from me!"

"Is there a problem here?" One of the trick or treaters steps between you both.

"No," Eddie tries to step around them, but the interloper gets in his way.

"I think the lady told you to stay away."

You take the opportunity to run. A fight breaks out behind you, but you don't look back. You turn the corner to your building, and rush up the stairs.

When you get to your door, you hear wood crack as you nearly break the door off it's hinges in your panic. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

You hear laughter inside your chest.  ** _Eddie is right_** ** _. You_** ** _are adorable. We like you._**

"Who the fuck are you? Where are you? What's happening to me?" You're talking to yourself as you gently shut your door and proceed to close all the blinds in your apartment before you rip off your clothes and stare in the mirror.

You see yourself at first, but when you blink, it's not you anymore. A black hulking beast is staring back at you. You jump away from the mirror in reflex, but there's no one else in the room. He's  _inside_  you, but where and how? Your hands search your body but it's all you...

The creature laughs again. Then you feel him oozing through the skin on your back. His wicked face worms its way around your waist before he extends his head up to meet you. His alarming features that you've seen in reflection are only more jarring in three dimensions. You can't stop looking from his face to his twisted, goopy body around you.

How will you get out of this situation?

**_Why would you want us to leave?_**  His body begins to spread over your skin with a caress that wasn't unpleasant as he covers your breasts... ass... clit...

You gasp as he rushes inside you while covering your face. In the mirror, you now see the monster kneeling on the ground in shock. No... that's you kneeling on the ground covered in-

**_"_** **Ussss...."** he says through your lips. You smile. No, he smiles. His insanely long tongue escaping his mouth and moistening your chest - his chest? But those are your breasts. His hands - your hands? - reach up and cup them. Tweaking your own nipples you moan with a sensitivity you've never had before. You're whole body is alive, warm, and tingling.

You feel his approval as you lay back, and give into the sensations. He grows inside you.

"I..."

**"We!"**

You're losing yourself in his will - your will? He's consuming you in ecstasy. His bulge within you pushes deeper. The connection between you strengthens. You suddenly know he's only entering you this way for your pleasure. He's stimulating your g-spot so that you'll enjoy it as he...

"No...  **Yesss..."** You claw at the ground. Your nails dig through the wood. Your scream is his own as you orgasm through his bulge slithering into your womb.

It's mind numbingly intense as you pant in the afterglow. Then you register someone above you. His worried face is beginning to breaking through the haze of Venom's vision. His concern filtering into your ears... **"Eddie."**

You reach up, cupping his face in your hands, and kiss him. He tries to resist, but your will overwhelms him. Venom exchanges your head for his, but he keeps hold of your body, now tearing away his clothes.

**_Family_**. The word echoes between you all as instinct consumes every ounce of thought. You were made for this...

His kiss deepens, tongue twisting down your throat in that primal need for further connection. The symbiote threading between your bodies like thick molasses, making you slick and welcoming as Eddie enters you. Fueled by the powerful being between you, he thrusts with a force that nearly breaks the floor beneath you. But you don't care about anything except the desire to be filled with them.  ** _Precious mate._**

**_Host our seed._ **

**_Become all powerful with our kin._ **

You all cry out in writhing joy as orgasm claims you. Venom races over your conjoined bodies in glee until he disappears within you to nurture the growing seed.

You and Eddie are released from the hazy lust of the breeding monster. He blushes above you and looks like he's about to apologize when you shake your head.

"This wasn't the night I was expecting," you sigh, squeezing yourself around his dick, still within you. But you're smiling. Maybe from the glow inside you... Maybe it is just residual from Venom's desire... Or maybe... "But I've never had more fun."

Surprised and relieved, Eddie lowers his lips to yours. The emotional connection between you brings a sincerity to his kiss, gentle and kind.

"It's nice to meet you," he says, his nose and forehead resting on yours. Venom jumping within you in joy.

"Us," you joke, pulling his mouth back to yours. You understand your entire world has changed. But it feels like this new one you just entered is...

**_Home_**.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This came from random requests and donations on Tumblr. Feel free to come check out my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon) though, beware, it contains a lot of Undertail, Demons, and other Monster Sex.


End file.
